Soon Enough We'll Die
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Imagine Dean coming home to the Bunker after a difficult hunt and crawling into bed with you because he doesn't want to face the night alone. It had been a long couple of days. It seemed like every fifteen minutes Sam or Dean would call and ask her to find something in the numerous books in the library or on the internet. Dean/Reader one-shot


_**Title:** Soon Enough We'll Die_

_**Warnings:** None that I can think of_

_**Word Count:** 2634 words (another long one)_

_**Summary:** Imagine Dean coming home to the Bunker after a difficult hunt and crawling into bed with you because he doesn't want to face the night alone._

_**AN:** The song I used as inspiration for this one shot is 'We Might Be Dead by Tomorrow' by Soko. I thought that it really set the mood for this one. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really love how the first part came out, just lettin you guys know! c:_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the song used as inspiration_

**Soon Enough We'll Die**

It had been a long couple of days. It seemed like every fifteen minutes Sam or Dean would call and ask her to find something in the numerous books in the library or on the internet. The Winchester brothers were out on a case and she had chosen to stay at the bunker, making her their personal nerd for the time being. Not that she minded researching things for them, but staying up until four in the morning and then getting called again two hours later to find things that sucked the life out of women hadn't been a very good start to her day.

Now it was after midnight and she was ready to sleep for the next month. She opened the door to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She climbed into her bed and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. She snuggled deeper into her blankets as the darkness welcomed her, filling her mind with thoughts of all the sleep she was about to catch up on.

She was just about to lose herself to the unconscious state of her mind when she heard the bedroom door open slowly. Footsteps made their way to the other side of her bed, the side her back faced. There was a shift in the mattress as the person got under the covers. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she could smell leather and whiskey - things that she associated with the one and only Dean Winchester.

Well, this was odd. Not only was he supposed to still be on the road, but he's stepped foot into her room like this once before, but the next morning he had acted like nothing happened, so she did too and almost forgot about it.

But a second time? The first time the case he'd been on had been bad. A couple children couldn't have been saved and he didn't want to face the night alone listening to the dead childrens' crying and calling out for him. That she could understand, but this was an easy hunt.

After a few moments, she decided that she had to break the silence. "You know you have your own bed - which is bigger I might add." It was true. Why crawl into her small bed when he had one of his own? And more so, why the hell would he share such an intimate moment with her? She was pretty sure that he had no feelings for her - at least not the way that she did. The whole situation in general boggled her mind, just like he did at times.

"It's too cold to sleep in my bed tonight." He replied dismissively. His warm breath ghosted across her ear.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She mumbled, knowing that he could hear her calling bull shit on his excuse.

"Well, I don't think Sammy would appreciate sharing his bed." He commented. His breath made her spine shiver.

"I don't know, Dean." She replied lightly. "Sam probably gets lonely sometimes, too." He chuckled, his low voice vibrating into her back

Another span of silence stretched between them. "Bad hunt?" She asked quietly, afraid that he might not answer her, even though she felt as if she didn't need to hear his reply.

He sighed before answering, "You have no idea."

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered. It was alright if he didn't answer her, she could always get Sam to tell her what went on - he usually did anyways.

"Not particularly." She expected him to say something along those lines. It was just another part of Dean that she loved to hate. He was just so guarded all the time. Even when he was with just her or with Sam, he had his walls built around himself.

She smiled. "Good to know you're back, Winchester."

"Good to be back, apple pie." He used one of his pie-related nicknames that were designated just to her as he squeezed his arms around her waist. She turned around so that she was facing the older brother. The blankets were pulled down far enough for her to see in the dark that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. He had taken most of the blankets - by mistake or on purpose, she would never be able to find out.

She snuggled in closer to his warmth, too tired and too cold to care about whether or not he would be repulsed and jump away from her. Instead he surprisingly wrapped his arms tighter around her body and pulled her even closer to his chest. She found herself winding her own arms up and bringing them together around the back of his neck. She place her leg in between his to accommodate her new position. She could feel his heart beat to a faster pace than normal, or was it hers?

"Your feet are cold." He mumbled to her. It was obvious that he was too tired to censor his comments, just letting words come out of his mouth without a filter. She couldn't stop from giggling like a school girl. God, she felt like a teenager all over again.

"They're always cold, Winchester. If it's too much for you, your bed is always free." She retorted with a yawn. She didn't want him to leave her, though. No, she wanted him to stay in this small bed with her for the rest of the night and maybe into the morning - if she was lucky enough.

"It's almost like you don't want me here." He observed jokingly.

"I have no clue what would give you that idea." She bantered back, looking up at him with a smirk. She could see him smiling at her. It felt nice. She felt safe with his large arms around her body frame, and that feeling of safety didn't come too often to her anymore. His steady breathing calmed her. In and out. In and out.

Her smirk changed into a soft smile as she announced, "Good night, Dean Winchester.", and let sleep overcome her for a second time that night.

"Good night." Dean soon followed her, falling into a sleep without demons or monsters, but with the girl in his arms.

The next morning, She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. To her surprise, Dean was still in her bed, asleep under the darkly colored blankets.

She had never been this close to him while he was unconscious. It scared and thrilled her at the same time.

Needing something to do, she raised her head from Dean's chest and checked the time. Quarter after eight. She slept in late. They both slept in late.

"Dean," She lowered her face down to his. "It's after eight." He only groaned and pulled her closer, his face burrowing itself into the junction at her neck.

Now, that was weird. Don't get her wrong, she fully welcomed this affection and touching, but she never thought that it would really come from Dean. Wistfully, yes. But realistically, no.

She moved a little and his grip around her tightened a little. "Don't go." He mumbled into her neck, his voice husky from sleep. "Please." He never said please to her or anybody - not even to Sam. She lifted her hands up to his hair and started to run her fingers through the short strands. He hummed in approval, smiling into her hot skin.

The two stayed like that for a blissful amount of time. She really wanted to stay like that with him for the rest of the day, but they both had things that needed to be done. "Come on, Dean. Sam will be wondering where you are this late in the morning." She tried.

"Fine." He breathed onto her neck and lifted his face to look at her in the eyes before slowly untangling himself from her and the blankets. She watched as he walked across the room to the door, his hips swaying in his grey sweatpants with each step. She smiled, laughing when he looked back at her and wiggled his eyebrows and smirking before walking out of her room.

Five minutes later, She and Sam were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Dean still wasn't out of his room, maybe he went back to bed or something.

She was nibbling on her toast when she asked Sam, "What happened on the hunt?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his laptop.

"Dean stayed in my room for the night, meaning something must have happened."

Sam looked up at her quickly and hesitantly said, "The demon you warned us about,"

"Yeah?" She questioned, prompting the younger Winchester to continue.

"It lured Dean in and almost killed him." He explained.

"With what?" Concerned filled her voice as she pushed Sam further. What happened that would compel Dean to find solace with her.

"The guilt of losing you." She was surprised. The demon lured its victims by projecting the victim's past guilts and fears for the future onto them. But there have only been instances of this happening to women though. She was certain that the demon's tactics were gender specific.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Why the hell would Dean bbe afraid of losing her to the point that it could be lethal?

"Dean was experiencing multiple scenarios where you died during different hunts." Sam explained, looking her in the eyes as he did. "He was delusional for a while, even after I sent the thing back to Hell. He went into a frenzy, repeating over and over about how he had to see you, as soon as possible." That must have been why they had gotten home so early the night before.

"But why?" She asked, more to herself than to Sam.

"You're one of the most important people in his life. You do know that, right?" After watching her process this news, he continued, "You didn't know that, did you?"

"I guess I didn't." She answered, thinking about it.

Dean walked into the kitchen at that moment, interrupting the conversation. "There's some eggs on the stove." Sam said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go into the library, research for another possible case." He looked at her for a second before leaving the room.

Dean sat down next to her and started to dig in to the scrambled eggs that Sam had cooked up earlier. She finished her toast and waited for the right time to talk about what happened on the case.

He got halfway through his eggs before she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sam told me about the case." He didn't say anything to her, although it wasn't surprising. She waited again to continue. "Am I really that important to you?" She asked quietly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear her. He looked at her before focusing back down on his breakfast and continuing to eat. She could have sworn that his green irises went wide before he averted his gaze.

"I think you know the answer to that one, apple-pie." He answered, his eyes still on his food.

"But why?" She prodded, cautiously.

"Why do you think?" He finally looked up at her, moving his chair closer and leaning in to her. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Dean," She breathed out when he gazed at her again. But he continued on.

"How can you ask me that when it's right in front of you?" He asked, his gaze darting to other things in the room. "You're always right there when we need you." He paused. "When I need you." He looked her in the eyes again, his own iris full of adoration. "And the weird thing is? You never ask for anything in return." He searched her eyes - for what, she wasn't sure.

"Dean," she repeated, taken by surprise by his admission. What surprised her even more was Dean's hands rising up and cupping her cheeks in his palms. She couldn't help but moved into his touch.

"And you're beautiful. God, so beautiful. And funny. And smart. And talented. And you're so selfless it makes me look bad, if you can believe that." He must have seen the doubt she was feeling."But you don't see that. You never have and I want you to. Because it's those parts about you that make me fall for you all over again… everyday."

She felt hot tears fall slowly down her cheeks, Dean's thumb catching them as they traveled down her skin. He had finally taken his walls down. "Dean." She said again as she decided to do the most daring thing in her life. Her hands softly cupped his own cheeks. At his vulnerable expression, she closed the gap and kissed him.

He didn't kiss her back. She must have read the signs wrong. She pulled back, just in time for him to catch up with what she had down. He pulled her face back to his and returned the favor. She would have never in a million years guessed that he felt this way about her. But then again, Dean probably thought the same thing about her. She started to open herself up to him and he did the same. She moved closer to him and ended up in his jean-clad lap. She heard him moan into her mouth and felt his hands move to her back where he started to trace an invisible map on the bare skin under her flannel shirt. She was in a state of benediction, and she never wanted to leave. But all too soon he broke contact with her, opting for resting his forehead onto hers.

"Did you really mean all of that?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Why would I lie to you about something like that?" He affectionately smiled up at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Beats me." She said before connecting their lips together once more. He smiled against her lips and pulled her even closer to him. She lost herself to the felling of him once more.

Sam walked into the kitchen, making a beeline around the lovers for the fridge. He opened the fridge and took out a beer, turning around again and mumbled something about how it was 'about damn time' before striding out the room and back into the library.

_**AN:** And that's it, fellow readers. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. The second part for 'Always with the Scissors' is almost done! I just have to wrap things up and it will be posted both on and on my blog._

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
